Your Smile
by Midori-Kojima-chan
Summary: The grumpy ninja in love? Yeah right! But he soon realizes its true! Will he confess it to her? Or will he just let her slip away? KuroxOC Ch. 4 is up now FINALLY!
1. A Meeting

Yo! This is my first story on Fanfiction...-sweat drops- So, if it stinks...yeah...I know...-sighs- anyway! Its a KuroxOC pairing. My character has a sort of Hanatarou (from Bleach) kind of personality...well...here it is!

* * *

**Your Smile** by **Midori-chan**

The Tsubasa group was leaving the world they currently were in. Syaoran and Sakura said their thanks and waved their hands. They went down the dimensional tunnel like thing, and were landing in the next world. They landed in the middle of a city. The city was covered with buildings and lights. There were many people walking the streets, and cars going by.

The group then walked around to see if anyone could help them. They found a hotel that they could stay at and walked to their rooms. The men shared one room, and Sakura and Mokona shared another.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, a young girl walked out. She walked down the stairs and then went outside. "Wah….I should find a job…." She sighed. Her long brown hair blew through a breeze. "It's a nice day too….I shouldn't be looking for a job." She grinned and nodded. "Yush! I'll find a job tomorrow then!" She raised her arms in victory. People started to stare at her, so she brought her arms down and ran away. "Ah, I shouldn't do that anymore…" She laughed nervously to herself.

She walked around on the streets, until a certain shop caught her eye. She walked over to the glass window, and pressed her face to it and grinned. "Wah…How cool." She stood there, staring at the different stuff in the shop.

* * *

Kurogane grunted, and turned to the door. "I'm gonna walk around for a bit." Fai smiled and waved. "If Big Puppy gets lost, you can just sniff your way back!" Kurogane twitched and yelled at him. "SHUT UP!" He slammed the door, and walked down the stairs. He went through the entrance way, and headed down the street.

He continued to walk down the street, going through the crowds of people. He glanced at the different shops. They looked a lot different then the ones in his Japan. He stopped for a minute, and scratched the back of his neck. "Gees, what a huge city…" He sighed, and closed his eyes.

Then, suddenly someone bumped into him, interrupting his thoughts. "Oi! Watch where-" The girl that bumped into him was falling back onto the ground. "Ah!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet. "Err…um…" He stared at her. She looked up at him. "Wah, I'm sorry!" She smiled innocently. "I wasn't paying attention. This city can distract you easily!" She grinned, and he grunted and turned away. "Yeah, whatever…"

She walked beside him. "Are you new here, too?" He looked at her. "Yeah…just traveling…" She grinned up at him. "Where are you staying at?" He grunted. "Like I'd tell you…" She sighed, and looked forward. "I'm staying back there, at the Dark Moon Hotel." She smiled up at him. He looked back at her. There was just something about that smile…that made him take a liking to her. Him? Liking a weird girl that he doesn't know yet? "_Feh_…" He told himself. He looked forward. "Me and the rest of my group, is staying there too…" She looked up at him again, smiling. "Group?" He nodded.

"Hmm...Must be nice having friends!" He looked back at her. "You don't have any?" She shook her head, and kept smiling. "_Why is she still smiling_?" He thought, and then looked back. "….." She blinked a few times. "My name is Midori!" She grinned and poked him. "What's yours?" He twitched. "Don't poke me! And I'm Kurogane." She giggled. "I like that name!" He liked her name too, but no way would he tell her. Besides, he never did like saying 'pretty things'. "Hn…" He closed his eyes, but then opened them, as she dragged him away. "O-oi!" She grinned back at him. "Come with me!"

* * *

So...what do you all think? Please review...so I know what to work on! -grins- Ch.2 shall be coming up! and it will be warm and fuzzy! I think...o.o; 


	2. Blooming Relationship

Yo! Here's chapter two! Yaaaaayy! -claps hands- Hope you like it...;

* * *

As they arrived in the park, Kurogane glanced everywhere. "Why the hell are we here? And why the hell were you dragging me!" He glared at her, making a fist. She looked up at him grinning. "Cause! We're here because they're having fireworks tonight! And I dragged you because you'd be too slow!" She sat down on the grass, as he grumbled and cursed under his breath. He sat down next to her. "Fireworks, eh?" He looked at the ground. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes! It's gonna be cool!" She laid back on the grass. He twitched. "You're too happy…" She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And you're too grumpy and mean." He sighed. "Keh! Whatever." She sat up, and looked at him. He looked back at her, and before they knew it, they sat there, staring at each others eyes.

It felt like hours, but Kurogane looked away, breaking their moment. "So…." Midori looked at the ground. He shrugged, and looked at her. "When does this firework thing start?" She looked back at him, and smiled. "Soon, the sun is setting…it'll be dark before you know it…" He nodded, but kept quiet.

She moved her hands back on the grass, to help her stay up, and ended up touching his hand. She blushed and moved her hand away. "S-sorry…" He smirked and looked at her. "Heh, your face is really red." She looked away. "I k-know…." He put a finger under her chin, and turned her face. "Don't be embarrassed." She ended up blushing again, which made him smirk again.

It was dark now, and they started the firework show. They both watched as the fireworks lit up the night sky. Midori smiled, and Kurogane just stared. He didn't notice that she was leaning closer to him. Then a green colored firework blew up in the sky, and he looked at Midori. She looked back at him and smiled. "It's green! Like the meaning of my name!" Kurogane smirked and looked back at the sky. "Hm?" Midori tilted her head at him. "It's nothing…" He sighed a little.

After a few moments, the show ended. They both got up, and started to walk back to the hotel. "So! How did you like it?" Midori grinned and looked up at him. Kurogane grunted. "I don't care…it was just a bunch of lights in the air." Midori sighed and smiled sadly, looking at the sidewalk. "I liked it…" Kurogane looked back at her, and lifted her chin up with his finger. "Don't look sad…you should be happy, like you've always been." She looked up, but he already looked forward again. She smiled again, and grabbed his hand. He blinked a few times, but ignored her hand grabbing his.

They arrived back in the hotel, and walked to Midori's room. She stood in front of the door, and looked up at Kurogane. "Thank you…for staying with me…I'd thought you'd leave…" He smirked, and closed his eyes. "I thought so too…" Her eyes widened, and stared at him. He began to walk away, and she watched him. "G-good bye!" He waved lazily at her, and walked back into his room.

Midori went into her room, and sat on her bed. She smiled and laid back, smiling. "What a nice man…." She closed her eyes. "Maybe I'll hang out with him tomorrow too….hopefully he will want to…I think he might…I'll just sleep on it then…" She yawned, and smiled one last time, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kurogane laid on his bed, relaxing, but soon was interrupted by the wizard. "Kuro-pii sure was out for a long time!" He grunted and looked at Fai. "So what? Its none of your busy." Mokona then jumped in. "I saw Kuro-tan! He was with a girl! I bet its his girlfriend!" He twitched and grabbed Mokona by the ears and pulled them. "What the hell do you know! And I thought you were suppose to be in the other room!" Mokona laughed. "I was with Fai! And then went to go find you!" Kurogane closed his eyes and laid down. "Keh! Whatever…"

* * *

I shall be writing the next chapter soon! -grins-  
Kurogane: ooh great.  
Me: -whacks him in the head- shut up...  
Kurogane: Oi! D-  
Me: -covers his mouth- Hopefully the next chapter will be better? Yeah...this one really wasnt warm and fuzzy like I said it would be...sorry!


	3. Sweet Moments

Well, one person reviewed, and it made me in a really good mood! So, I updated just for them! And a little surprise...-grins-

* * *

The next morning, Kurogane woke up with a grunt. Syaoran was also awake, and was going to go check on Sakura. Fai woke up a couple minutes later, with a grin on his face. "Ne, Kuro-chi, lets all go somewhere today. I talked to the lady down stairs at the main counter yesterday, and she said there is suppose to be a carnival today. Syaoran and Sakura said they wanted to go and so did Mokona." Kurogane stayed emotionless and grunted again. "Hmph, whatever. I'd probably be forced to go with all of you anyway." Fai grinned and went to go in the other room to tell Mokona. Kurogane just that there with his arms crossed, and then thought of something. Just as a way to say 'thanks', he decided to invite Midori to go along with them. He got up and walked down the hall. He stopped in front of her door, and knocked on it.

Midori was putting half of her hair up in a bun, when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over lazily. "Wah….who be here at this time? No one ever knocks on my door…" She opened the door, to see Kurogane. "O-oh, hi there." She smiled nervously, not expecting him at all to be here. Kurogane looked down at her and blinked a few times. "You look different with your hair up…." He crossed his arms again. Midori smiled and opened the door more. "I decided to do something new with it, and you can com in if you want." Kurogane shrugged, and walked in slowly, and looked around her room. Midori closed the door, and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"What is it that you came here for?" She looked up at him, still smiling. Kurogane looked back at her. "My group…is going to this carnival thing…I wanted you to come. I don't want that stupid mage to be bugging me the whole time anyway…" Midori blinked a few times, and her eyes widened. She wasn't used to being asked to go somewhere with someone. "I heard that carnivals are wonderful…" She grinned. "And sure…I'll go with you…" Kurogane nodded, and leaned against the wall. "I guess we're going somewhere to eat first though." Midori stood up. "That's fine." She grabbed the key to her room, and walked out with him to his room.

As they arrived back in the room, everyone else was about ready to leave. Fai noticed the girl and smiled. "Hm? Who might you be?" Mokona jumped on Kurogane's head, and chimed in. "That's the girl Kuro-pii was with yesterday!" Kurogane twitched and grabbed Mokona and pulled its ears hard. Midori smiled, but was too shy to say anything. Syaoran then said that they should go now. They all walked out and went to go to a restaurant.

When they were seated at a table, Midori sat next to Kurogane. She looked at the table, and her cheeks were tinted red. This was because she was still shy. The waitress arrived and took their orders. Syaoran and Sakura were talking to each other, and Fai looked at Midori and smiled. "So, how did you and Kurogane meet?" Midori looked up and smiled a little. "I, uh…bumped into him I guess." Kurogane just twitched remembering her running into him. Fai smiled more. "Hm? Really?" Midori nodded, still having a blush on her face.

Later, the food arrived and everyone began to eat. Mokona was starting to eat Kurogane's food, and he grumbled, and yelled at it. Midori smiled at them, and ate her food quietly. Kurogane looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so quiet..?" He then smirked. "And your face is red again…" Midori blushed more. "Yeah I know…I'm just shy, okay?" Kurogane smirked more, and ate his food again, but only to see that half of it was gone already. "Why you little!" He grabbed Mokona and pulled its ears hard. Mokona pouted. "Ow! Kuro-pon that hurts!" Kurogane grumbled. "You should have thought of that before you ate MY food." Fai laughed and smiled. "Now, now you two…lets not get us kicked out." Kurogane threw Mokona at Fai, who caught it carefully. Midori was laughing quietly and smiling.

Midori looked up at him. "You can have some of my food…" Kurogane shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He ate the rest of his food. Midori finished hers, and pushed her plate towards the middle of the table. Everyone else finished after a while. They paid for their food and left. They then headed for the carnival. Midori looked up at Kurogane and smiled. "You've never been to a carnival have you?" Kurogane shook his head. "No…Never heard of it either." Midori looked away, but grabbed his hand. Kurogane blinked a few times, and was confused. He didn't say anything, and let her hold his hand. He looked away though, and tried to keep himself from blushing.

After a long walk, they arrived at the carnival. Syaoran was soon dragged away by Sakura, who was amazed by everything. Mokona and Fai went there own way, laughing and smiling. Which left Midori and Kurogane together. Midori was still holding on his hand, and began to walk with him. She looked up at him and smiled. "Does it look a little weird to you?" He looked at her and grunted. "Everything here does…" She laughed softly, and walked with him to a cotton candy place.

She bought a blue one, and got Kurogane one too. He stared at it, and blinked a few times. "What the…cotton isn't suppose to be eaten! This should be used for making clothes!" Midori couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, but it's really good! Try it!" She ate some herself, and smiled. Kurogane hesitated, thinking it might poison him, but looked at Midori and saw that she was fine. He ate a little, and he thought it didn't taste that bad. He didn't normally like to eat sweets, but he made this as an exception.

They both continued to walk around together, and ate their cotton candy. Kurogane noticed later that she was still holding his hand. He closed his fingers around hers, and looked away, now not being able to hide his blush. Midori didn't really notice, so she just kept walking. She noticed this one game, where you had to throw rings and try to get it around the bottle. She grinned up at Kurogane. "Do you think you can do that, and win?" Kurogane smirked, and grabbed the rings. "This should be too simple..." He threw the rings and each went around the bottle. Not one missed it. Midori stared in awe. "W-wow!" Kurogane smiled a little at her (which looked like his normal smirk), and looked at his prize, which was a teddy bear. "This is the prize…?" He took it and twitched. Midori smiled at him. "Yeah, this usually is a place for couples and little kids…" He blinked then handed it to her. "Then I'll give to you…" Midori blushed and took it, and smiled. "Thank you…" She looked at it. Kurogane started to get this odd feeling again, and couldn't help, but lean down, and brushed his lips on hers.

* * *

Aww! A lot of fluffy moments in this one! Please Review! 


	4. Leaving to another world?

I'M SO SORRY! Okay, what happend was. I did write this chapter a long time ago, butI to start my coputer all over again. So everything got deleted, and I forgot to save it to my floppy! (Yeah. I had 10...>.>; ) But, I think this one is much better than the other before. Enjoy!

I dont own Tsubasa, CLAMP does. (I forgot to put these things...but i think everyone knows who owns what on here..>.>; but oh well. .;; )

* * *

She felt his lips on hers, and blushed madly. At first she was too shocked to move, but seconds later began to return his kiss. She ended it quickly though, being too shy to continue anymore. She turned her head away, trying to calm down. Kurogane grunted and stood up straight, having a light blush on as well, but he would never admit it. "Hn, Lets go. It's getting dark." He said and began to walk around trying to find the others. Midori held his hand, and he twitched.

"What's with you and this holding hands thing?" He looked at her, and she let go of his hand. He let out a sigh and grabbed her hand. "Don't start getting all upset." He grumbled and looked forward. She smiled about him not wanting her to be sad. A few minutes later, they found Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was holding a stuffed bunny. Midori thought that Syaoran must have won it for her, just like Kurogane won her a teddy bear. She smiled when she saw that they both were blushing. She thought it was cute. Kurogane looked at Syaoran. "It's time to leave, brat." Syaoran nodded and looked at Sakura.

They then left to go find Fai and Mokona. They found them at a candy stand, eating away. Mokona smiled as it saw Kurogane. It jumped on his head and looked at him. "Puu! Kurogane's doing a good job at being daddy!" It laughed and Kurogane grumbled and grabbed him, pulling at his ears. "You shut up!" Fai smiled. "Now, now daddy, lets be nice!" Kurogane twitched and threw Mokona at Fai's face. "You shut it too!" Fai caught Mokona and began to run away, Kurogane chasing them.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Midori stood there watching, blinking blankly. They then ran after them. "Wait for us!" Syaoran yelled to them. Midori looked at Sakura, and Sakura looked back. They both started to giggle about the whole situation. "Are they always like this?" Midori asked Sakura, and she nodded. "Mostly…" She giggled again, and so did Midori.

They all arrived at the hotel now. They went to their rooms. Midori followed them, not going to her room yet. Fai hurried in the room, not wanting Kurogane to chop his head off. Mokona jumped into Sakura's arms, feeling exhausted. Sakura waved to Syaoran and said goodnight. He smiled and said goodnight to her also.

Kurogane and Midori were now out in the hall alone. Kurogane started to walk into his room, but stopped and smirked. He turned his head and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed madly, and turned around. "G-good night!" He stood up straight still smirking, and went into his room.

She walked back to her room, still blushing. Her legs were giving out on her. "Wah…I hope I can make it…" She put the key in her door, and opened it. She fell face first on the floor. She sighed, and crawled in more, closing the door. She crawled to her bed, and laid down and fell asleep fast, too tired to change her clothes.

The next Morning she was woken up by a loud knock on her door. She got up slowly, almost falling over. She walked over to the door just as slow as she got up. "Wah…who could be here this early in the morning?" She opened the door, only to see….Kurogane. "WAHH!" She yelled and slammed the door, but Kurogane caught it. Midori ran back to her bed and hid under her covers. "Aaah...I haven't changed or brushed my hair…" She pouted, and Kurogane sat on the end of her bed. "Like I'd care about that." He mumbled, and Midori nearly jumped out of her bed. "You heard me!" She twitched and whined. "Why me…" She got up in her bed. "Never mind…What are you doing here anyway?" Kurogane looked at her and handed her a bag.

"I brought you breakfast." He blinked at her. "The mage got it. I think it's a mushroom though…so I wouldn't eat it…" Midori blinked confused. She looked in the bag to see that the 'mushroom' was actually a muffin. "It's a muffin…and thanks you…" She giggled a little, and took the wrapping off and began to eat some of it.

Kurogane shrugged and looked away. "You want to do something later? I don't want to stay in the room with the stupid mage and brat all day." Midori smiled and nodded. "Sure." He stood up. "I'll be back in an hour, so you can have time to do whatever you were freaking out about this morning." He turned his back to her. She laughed nervously in her head. "Ok, I'll just go to your room when I'm done then." She told him and he nodded, and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Midori fell back on her bed. "I must have looked like an idiot to him this morning…" She smiled slightly, and sat up and went to go get ready.

She took a shower and changed into new clothes. She dried her hair, then brushed it. She brushed her teeth, then finished up getting ready. She grabbed her key, and went outside her room, and locked her door. She walked down to Kurogane's room, knocked on it. Kurogane came out closing it behind him. He grabbed her arm and walked down the hall and outside the entrance way. "So what should we do?" She looked up at him. He looked down at her. "Hmm...park I guess, I want to talk to you..." He held her arm still and walked with her to the park.

He walked with her to a bench and sat down. He was looking at the ground, with the slight frown. "...I've been thinking..." Midori looked at him, praying that this wasnt what she thought it was. "About what?" She asked softly. He blinked and continued. "...I...I want to know...if you would go with us...and then...we I get to Japan, you can stay there with me...since you said you were alone here anyway..." He mumbled.

She sighed softly in relief. "But..." He continued still. "Unless you dont want to go...thats fine too..." She shook her head. "No...I'd actually like to go with you..." He smiled, even though it looked like a smirk as usual. He nodded and looked at her. "Good." He leaned over and kissed her. She returned his kiss and smiled at him.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! I try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible! Thanks for those who reviewed! And for those who havent please do! But I'm not begging you or anything. ; 


End file.
